


Extra Comfort

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: Never Too Far [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Charming, Gen, Little!Emma - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Emma, age play once upon a time, charming family - Freeform, mama Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Snow is worried when Emma begins pushing her and David away. When she learns the truth, she sees red but has to put aside her anger to comfort her baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am alive! *Cue Frankenstein music*
> 
> Sorry guys, I've been a little busy. This is a sucky one, but I wanted to jump back in.

Snow had noticed that Emma was acting weird. With their arrangement of her never being allowed home alone or her leaving the house by herself it wasn’t as if she could really be “alone”, but Emma had been pushing not just her, but David too, away. She didn’t stick by their side, she stayed in her room. Snow had tried to sit with her, but Emma asked that she leave. The compromise was that the door stayed open. The mother was beginning to worry she had gone too far.

 

“She chooses what age she is,” David gently reminded her. “We told her she can act as young or as old as she wants. We have fun even when she’s bigger Emma.”

“Yes, but she’s not even spending time with us. It’s not like her. Something’s wrong.  I don’t care if she chooses to act her age all the time, I love my daughter no matter what. But what if she leaves? You know we really can’t force her to stay here, she chooses to follow the rules we set out.” She laughed, in spite of herself. “Who are we kidding? We’re lucky she even agreed.”

“Snow.” David gently placed his hands on her shoulders. “You’re right, she did choose to follow them. And she’s continuing to do so. If she wanted to leave, she would. I wouldn’t worry too much.”

 

But it was a mother’s job to worry, it came with the stretch marks and lack of sleep. The family had moved into a bigger house as Neal was growing up too and would soon require his own room. But it also meant that their rooms were all closer. As she made her way to Emma’s room, she noticed the door shut. Before she could open it and remind Emma of the rules, she heard voices.

 

“Stop!”

“You know they don’t really want to do this, they just feel sorry for you. Grown woman needs her mommy and daddy to baby her.” Snow’s eyebrow arched. She didn’t recognize the voice so she opened the door. Emma was on the phone, with the speaker on. She was so frazzled, she didn’t even notice her mom.

“They haven’t done it in a while, so stop throwing it back in my face! You got what you wanted, so stop blackmailing me!” She hung up her phone and turned around, seeing her mom standing there. “Mom…”

“Who was that?”

“I just…”

“Emma.” Snow stepped closer. “Who was that?”

Emma bit down on her lip. “Last week, when I was um…little and you Facetimed Dad because I was scared…he thought the perp in the cell was asleep. He was only pretending. He heard it all…I didn’t…I didn’t know until I went into the station the next day. When Dad was in the bathroom, the guy started mocking me. He’s been calling me since we released him…threatening to expose me if I didn’t get rid of his community service. I did, but he’s still been calling…”

 

Snow simply grabbed the phone and blocked the number. Next, she slid it into her pocket.

 

“There is no reason that you would need a phone, when me and your father are here…”

“But Henry…”

“It’s his week with Regina. If he needs you, I’ll bring it to you. But that’s it. Emma, is this why you’ve been pushing us away?”

Emma slowly nodded. “I…I was afraid of someone else finding out.”

“Oh sweetie.” Snow walked closer to her. “We’ll be more careful. I will make sure that this man doesn’t tell a soul.”

“What are you…”

“That’s for Mommy to worry about, not her little girl, understood?” Emma didn’t respond. “Does my baby understand?” Emma slowly nodded.

“Yes, Mommy.”

“Good girl,” Snow praised, cupping her face. “Sweetheart, you are not a freak, okay? You need us, we couldn’t be there for you when you were little but we can now. You’re our baby.”

“Mommy no send Emma away?” She suddenly sounded so little, so afraid.

“Of course not, Mommy would never send her sweet girl away again!” Snow threw her arms around her, hugging her tight. Emma clung tighter, burying her head in her shoulder.

“’m sorry I stayed away from you and Daddy.”

“It’s alright my sweet girl,” Snow cooed, rubbing circles on her back. “Do you need us now?” Emma nodded, furiously. “Good. We love you, no matter how old you have to be.”

 

Snow lead her daughter downstairs and gently had her sit down, before leading David into the kitchen to explain the situation. He was shaking by the end and stormed out of the house to deal with it.

 

“Where Daddy go?” Emma asked from the doorway.

Snow turned around. “Oh Pumpkin, he’ll be back. He just went to deal with that mean man. Here, why don’t you help me with Neal…” She trailed off when she realized just how pale Emma was. She leaned over, touching her forehead. She was burning up. “Baby, do you feel yucky? Don’t lie to Mommy.”

Emma sighed. “Feel stuffy.”

“Oh my poor angel. Here, you go lay back down on the couch. Mommy has to sort out Neal and then I’ll be right in, okay?”

 

Emma reluctantly walked back into the other room and Snow fed Neal, smiling down at him.

 

“We have to help sissy feel all better, don’t we?”

 

The 6-month-old merely smiled at her. They knew when he got older, this whole thing may get a tad more complicated, but they’d make it work. They worked around Henry ever knowing, they could do the same with Neal. Besides, the citizens of Storybrooke just thought that it was Snow and David who were clingy and that’s why she was never alone. Emma being little wasn’t always a necessity for her. All she needed to know was that she had Mommy and Daddy and they weren’t going anywhere.

 

She took her son into the other room and lowered him into the pack and play. She then took Emma’s temperature and frowned. 102.

 

“My poor little one,” she whispered.

“I want Daddy,” Emma whined.

“I know, he’ll be home soon, don’t you worry.”

 

While Snow got her some medicine, she texted David, filling him in, asking him to return ASAP. She knew he wasn’t really going to hurt the guy, just thoroughly convince him that it’d be a mistake to share with anyone what he heard. She doubted anyone would’ve believed the guy in the first place. She walked back in, holding out the medicine. Emma shook her head.

 

“Uh oh, is someone being a naughty girl?” Emma shook her head. “Come on, sweetheart, if you take this, it’ll all be over.”

“Yucky,” Emma said quickly, but Snow snagged the spoon in before she could shut it again.

“Don’t spit it out, swallow, ah yes, that’s a good girl,” Snow smiled. Emma just glared at her mom. “Now, now, don’t be fussy with Mommy.” Her daughter pouted in return and Snow just smiled, amused. “Alright, be stubborn.” She sat down by Emma’s head and turned on the T.V before she began to stroke her hair. Emma still laid there, pouting and being stubborn. The medicine has been yucky. Why didn’t Mommy get that?

 

Soon David walked through the door, holding a bag from Granny’s. He saw his daughter and raised an eyebrow.

  
“What’s got my baby so grumpy?”

“I made her take medicine.”

“Oh Snow,” David pretended to scold. “How could you be so mean to my little princess?” He tickled Emma’s neck and she giggled. He mocked relief. “Oh thank goodness, I found the real Emma under all that.”

“Daddy, I feel yucky,” Emma whined.

“I know. But look, Daddy brought you grilled cheese and tomato soup from Granny’s.” His daughter smiled a little.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“In order to get it though, I think you should give Mommy a kiss so she knows you’re not mad at her. She can get pretty upset.”

 

Emma looked temporarily panicked and sat up a little to kiss her mom’s cheek.

 

“Not mad, Mommy.”

“Good,” Snow tapped her nose. “Let’s eat.”

 

Emma ate her grilled cheese on her own, but Snow fed her the soup. She was still feeling yucky, but her mood seemed to be better. She snuggled in between her parents. The cold would pass and she’d get better. No one would know what happened behind closed doors and they didn’t need to. Emma would get the extra comfort she deserved, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do take prompts. :)


End file.
